Amyloid beta or “Aβ” is peptide of between about 39-43 amino acids that corresponds to a peptide formed in vivo upon cleavage of an amyloid beta A4 precursor protein (APP or ABPP) by beta-secretase (at the N-terminal portion of Aβ) and gamma secretase (at the C-terminal portion of Aβ). The most common isoforms of Aβ are Aβ40 and Aβ42, 40 and 42 amino acids, respectively. Aβ42 is less common, but is thought to be more fibrillogenic than Aβ40. Aβ is the main constituent of amyloid plaques in brains of Alzheimer's disease patients. Similar plaques can also be found in some Lewy body dementia patients. Such plaques or Aβ aggregates are also found in the cerebral vasculature of cerebral amyloid angiopathy patients.
Central and peripheral administration of antibodies directed to Aβ has been shown to be effective in reducing amyloid plaques and improving cognitive aspects of transgenic models of Alzheimer's Disease. However, the administration of antibodies or antibody fragments has had drawbacks that limit their applicability in humans due in part to immunogenicity of the antibodies or fragments. New techniques such as chimerization and humanization have been developed to reduce the immunogenicity of the antibodies or antibody fragments. Some newly developed antibodies appear to be completely free of epitopes recognized as foreign by the human immune system and may be generated by using transgenic mouse systems or phage/phagemid display.
Such completely humanized antibodies are a driving force behind the fast-paced expansion of antibody product pipelines. The generation of humanized antibodies, however, involves substituting human amino acid sequences for those of the animal in which the antibody was raised. Such alteration of the amino acid structure of an antibody may have unforeseen consequences in the ability of the antibody to bind the epitope to which it is directed.